


Sing From the Heart

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerds in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing From the Heart

Title: Sing From the Heart  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Nerds in love.

Hermann comes into the lab, frowning at how dark the room is. He spots a soft glow near the couch he and Newt sometimes sleep on when they're too tired to go back to their own quarters. Hermann heads towards the light, going slow to avoid crashing into anything. He finds Newt sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hands, strumming the strings lightly.

The smile Newt gives him as he looks up is even brighter than the three candles on the small table by the couch. Hermann sits down on the cushion to Newt's right. He arches a brow and waits.

Newt begins to play a song Hermann's never heard before. He’s completely floored by the amount of passion coming from Newt’s voice. Hermann is sure he’s turned at least three shades of red from the tips of his ears to his neck.

When Newt finally comes to a stop, Hermann stares at him in amazement. Newt sets his guitar on the floor by his feet. Then he leans over, kissing Hermann softly. Hermann kisses him back until air becomes a serious factor. They pull away, breathing hard.

“I love you, Hermann.”

“I love you too, Newt.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The song Newt sings to Hermann is 'I Love You Too Much' from _The Book of Life_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViwJ2b6cHKo)


End file.
